Emaya the College Years: Skype Me!
by salsa3344
Summary: This is pure sexy time. You do have a choice. Make the right one for you!
1. Skype Me!

**"Emaya the College Years"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? It's called love and Skype!**

**A during PLL story was requested. So her you go!**

**_Rated EM for Extremely Mature content!_**

**Please stop here if you cannot handle ****Extremely Mature Content****!**

**Otherwise, please enjoy the first of what I hope will be many college stories…**

**"Skype Me!"**

**MPOV**

_It's a Friday night and most of the students have gone home for the weekend but not me, I'm stuck here all by myself without my beautiful sexy girlfriend, Emily Fields. But before I can get too bored, my computer starts beeping. It has to be Emily. It better be Emily! I answer my Skype and sure enough it's my girl. _

"Hey sexy," she greets me.

"Hey beautiful! What brings you to Skype me on a Friday night? Shouldn't you be out hanging with your swim buddies?"

"I could but I'd rather Skype with you," she says with mischief in her voice and mischief on her face.

"So, did you have anything specific in mind that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. But there is something specific I want to do with you."

"Oh really. What's that?"

"Well first you have to strip down to your bra and I'm guessing boy shorts."

"Wow. You get right to it don't you and of course, I'm wearing boy shorts!"

"I know what I want and I know what I'm going to do. Now strip!"

_I do exactly what she tells me to do, revealing my black lace bra and matching black lace boy shorts. _

"What about you, aren't you going to take off your clothes?"

"I am but I want you to touch yourself while I'm doing it."

"Damn Emily. I'm so glad you didn't go out tonight. I'm thinking…I like Skype Emily!"

"Yeah, well Skype Emily wants you to hurry up and get in front of that laptop for me."

_I lean back into my comfy chair with my left leg hanging over its arm; the side of my right foot resting on the floor; with my right leg leaning towards the other arm of the chair, forcing my legs apart. I place my right elbow on the same arm of the chair while my right index fingernail slips seductively between my teeth; my mouth forming a wicked smile. My left arm sits on my left leg with my hand falling between my legs. I sinfully slide my fingers under the side of my boy shorts touching myself slowly with my middle finger searching for pleasure. Emily is giving her seductress girlfriend, who would be me, her undivided attention. I can see I'm making her wet with anticipation as she licks her full lips and tosses her hair back. Little do I know that I'm the one who will be glistening very soon…_

_Emily gives me a full body view. She slowly teasingly unbuttons her shirt one button at a time. She opens her shirt and lets it drop to the floor. My finger moves more desperately. She then unbuttons and slowly unzips her jeans. 'I want more.' I explore more deeply and more aggressively as she shimmies out of those tight form fitting jeans. My chest rises and falls quickly as my breathing becomes more intense. She stands before me in a purple lace bra and purple lace cheekys. She puts her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra; it falls before me. She slides her hands under her cheekys lowering them to her thighs her knees her calves her ankles until they are no longer hiding her. She stands there, naked before me, letting me take her all in, all of her silky smooth caramel creaminess. I stroke my pleasure box more vigorously; it won't be long before I begin to shake in ecstasy! _

_She walks towards her computer to reposition it and then climbs up onto her bed. She is kneeling before me with her legs spread wide so wide, exposing her polished center. I can barely stand it as I remove my hand from my boy shorts, lifting my bra over my breasts; tracing my rock hard nipples with my wet sticky finger making them spring up even more from all the attention. My right hand now glides under the top of my boy shorts seeking my sexy spot. Emily watches me with quickened breath and fire in her eyes. And then she does it…she takes her left breast in her left hand and forces her nipple as close to her mouth as she can. Her tongue reaches, tracing around it, all over it; forcing it to rise. Now my bra and boy shorts are off, giving Emily the shot she's been waiting for. She smiles a deliciously wicked smile because she knows she has me._

_I reposition myself so I can probe deeper inside of me with both hands; one on top of the other helping my fingers to enter deeper and deeper. I continue to watch my baby as her right hand massages between her legs. She is rubbing herself so, so expertly; the whole time she is watching me, daring me to look away! I writhe for her as my fingers continue their endless journey. Guttural sounds escape from me, it can't be helped! Emily seems quite pleased with herself as she continues her rhythmic assault of her sexy to die for body! I could watch her touch herself all day! I know she touches herself when I'm not there, hell I do the same thing. The pictures she sends me make it so easy! God I love her! God I need her! God I wish I was there right now! _

_She rocks hard back and forth on her hand; her head tosses back, her hair flows from side to side as she gyrates for me! Profound groans escape her throat while she bounces on her hand, squeezing her nipples; screaming with lust, want and need. _"Fuck Me!" I cry out. "I want you so much Emily!" I call out to her."I want you too Maya! So, so much!" _Her long sexy mane is all mussed up, falling all over her body. 'She really is a goddess! She really is __**my**__ goddess!' I continue my ravishment, cumming with such ardency; I can barely control my body! We both scream an unfathomable note at the same time! But before she has a chance to look away, I capture her gaze with my thankful, salacious eyes. Emily looks on with a cocky smile. 'Hey that's __**my**__ cocky smile! But I'll let her have it just for tonight!' Wow, she is so very proud of herself for what she has done for me and for what she made me do for her. 'What am I saying? I wanted to do that for her!_

_I relax deep in my chair while she falls back onto the bed; we breathe in sync with one another. I want to drape myself over her so badly but sadly I can't. _

_Emily turns her body around so that her head is now at the foot of the bed. She is smiling because she is so pleased with herself right now. What a smile and I can't help but smile back. We are looking at each other, missing each other, wanting to be next to each other. When she so deliciously asks,_

"Aren't you glad I didn't go out with my swim buddies tonight?"

"Oh baby, I am so glad! I love you so much. I can't wait to show you in person the next time we're together."

"I love you too Maya so, so much! I love doing things like this with you and only you. I love you."

_We chat for a bit longer and before we say our goodbyes, she gets up, turns her back to her laptop and shakes her ass from side to side. My heart beats faster as I want to leap into that camera and have that ass in my hands. I position myself closer to my laptop as she takes her hand and slaps her ass, making it jiggle and bounce for me. Damn! Then she puts her face to the camera, puckers up and kisses the air. _

"Good night Maya. I hope you had a great time. I know I did!"

"It was one of the best nights of my life without actually being with you."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too beautiful."

_I can't stop thinking about what we just did as I smile __**my**__ signature cocky smile! _

_'Skype me!'_

**Hope you enjoyed Emily and Maya's Skypecapade moment! **

**Yes? No? Maybe? Anything?**


	2. I Only Skype For You

**"Emaya the College Years"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? It's called love and Skype!**

**I see this story has been getting followers and favorites yet it was only supposed to be one chapter. So, since you've taken the time to follow and favorite this, then I will take the time to bring you another chapter. **

**I hope it is as good as the first one!**

**Rated M for Mature Content. Please stop here if you are not ready for Mature Content…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: I Only Skype for You**

**Emily POV**

"Oh Maya please pick up your phone. I'm so sorry, please answer."

"Hello," Maya says sternly knowing who the caller is.

"Maya! I've been calling you for like ever! I need to apologize for the other night. Please. You left before I got up and I never got to tell you or to show you how sorry I truly am!"

"You should be sorry Emily."

_"She never calls me Emily anymore, shit."_

"For Christ's sake Emily, I drove all the way out there to be with you and that's what I get?"

"Maya…"

"No, you take me out to hang with your swim buddies and then you drink yourself under the table. I mean, was I supposed to be impressed with that?"

"Maya, please let…"

"You got so wasted I needed help getting you back to the dorms and then what do I get after driving all that way to see you? I get to hold my girlfriend's hair out of her face so she can puke her guts out into a toilet bowl! That's a real fun time! I was and I am still pissed!"

"I know, I know but I need to make it up to you. I need to show you how sorry I am and unfortunately I can't do it in person. Maya please turn on your computer. I need you to Skype with me now. Maya please, I love you so much and I need to show you."

I can hear her take in a breath and let it out in disgust before she says, "Fine. I'll give you a chance to show me how sorry you are."

_I turn on my computer waiting to connect with her. There, there she is and damn she looks as pissed as she sounds and sexy as always._

"Maya, I need you to find a comfortable chair and position to be in."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make you feel what I should have made you feel when you were here," I say trying to sound seductive but barely able to do so. "Can you lose some of those clothes? I mean, you look so constricted."

"Emily. Fine."

_She leaves the screen for what seems like an eternity and finally comes back wearing nothing but a t-shirt and pajama shorts. I can see how freely her breasts are moving so I know she's not wearing a bra and I saw no panty line when she sat down. _

"So, what did you want to show me?" she asks sounding uninterested. _Ouch, that kinda hurts…_

_I position my laptop onto my desk so she can see my body from head to toe. _

"Are you ready for me to show you?"

"I've been ready and now I'm just bored."

"Oooo, you are not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Nope."

_I hit play on my laptop so "Sure Thing" by Miguel can stream from the speakers. But still no reaction from her. Damn!_

_I slip out of my robe wearing nothing but high heel over the knee black leather boots and a long white t-shirt with random black writing on it. I throw my head forward shaking my hair out trying to make it wild and sexy like my mascara'd eyes and seductive lip color. There's one more thing I grab out of Skype view. I crack it against my high heel over the knee black leather boots and that's when I see I've got her full attention. I take the riding crop in both hands using it to help keep my balance as I bend my knees lowering myself to the ground opening my legs to reveal absolutely nothing. My lips spread for her showing off my shimmering bareness. I can see that she has leaned forward licking her lips. "Yes. She's mine again."_

_I take the riding crop tracing it along my inner thighs pointing it directly at my pussy tapping it lightly producing the sounds of sticky sex still in a squatting position. I place one hand on the floor for balance as I stroke my ripe pussy with the stiff rod. Now, I know she forgives me as I see her hand slip under her shorts. I can't help but smile as I continue to rub my pussy and slap it with a little more intensity. I can feel my thighs begin to burn from being in this position so I rise up as Maya's hand works faster and harder…_

I let out a, "Soooo, do you like me like this babe?"

"I think you know the answer to that now keep on washing away that image of you draped over the toilet bowl with my hands holding back your hair."

_I do as I'm told. I take the hem of my tee shirt lifting it up slowly. Up to the top of my thigh, up to reveal my polished pussy, up to my sensitive crease, up to my sexy navel, up to my taut belly, up to my full D cup, up to my pointed nipples. I can see her mouth agape as she watches me in my black over the knee high heel boots, my plump pussy and hardened tips calling out to her to ravage herself as I continue to show her how sorry I truly am…_

_Her shorts come off as well as her top while my eyes narrow at the sight of my beautiful sexy naked Maya. One hand continues its assault of her own wet pussy while the other attends to her growing nips. I pull the tee shirt all the way off letting it fall to the floor, my hands reach under my hair bringing it off of my neck as I purse my lips with breasts forward while one leg bends slightly giving her the motivation she needs to cum like I should have made her do when she was here…_

_I turn my body so my back is to her and I look over my shoulder making sure she is still with me. Her fingers pinch and pull at her nipples while her other hand's fingers probe deep within her. I smile widely as I slowly bend forward tightening the backs of my thighs stroking them with my hands up and down as my cheeks naturally spread showing off my smooth slightly darkened hole. I caress my hands up to my ass slapping myself making me jiggle and shake. Her eyes widen as her strokes become longer and deeper. I slide one hand from my pussy to my bum hole as my middle finger navigates into my pussy and out again. It travels slowly up to my puckered ring as I massage it into a throbbing hope of consuming my digit…_

"Oh baby, I really do see how truly sorry you are for the other night and I forgive you and I've forgotten. All I want in my mind are images of you pleasuring yourself for me."

"And I'll do it over and over if that's what you want."

"I want to cum for you baby. Make me cum."

_My finger enters carefully slithering deeper and deeper into darkness, in and out making me emit sexy rhythmic moans. Maya inserts a second and third and fourth finger as she attempts to expand her hole to release her flood of love for me. I arch my back forcing my ass out further so she can see my opening as I cover my fingertip with spittle giving me more lubrication as I massage my hole to allow for my readmission…_

_I know what will make my sexy Maya purge her essence. I move my desk chair in front of my laptop placing a towel over the seat. I position myself with my legs open wide with my feet on the tips of their toes spreading my gorging pussy lips with one hand as I tap my clit with the other. I can see she is at the brink as she watches me slap my pinkness rubbing it into a glistening sticky hot mess. Our breathing is practically in sync as I reach for my protruding nipples with my tongue needing a hand to force it closer to my lengthening muscle. I feel my juice wetting my other hand; it is at that moment that a gush begins to emerge from the depths of Maya's vaginal hole. She holds her hand in place keeping her cavern open as she squirts and squirts and squirts…_

_I scoot to the edge of the chair lifting my knees to my chest still wearing my sexy boots. My pussy opens freely granting my fingers the access to slide right in as I force my hand up to its heel into my body. It is at this moment that her body and my body begin to writhe and shake into a climatic happy ending! She falls back into her chair exhausted continuing her watchful eyes on my 'sure thing'. And I do not disappoint as I stream a fountain of fluid for my babe all the while in my over the knee high heel black leather boots…_

I grab my robe while she grabs a blanket to cover our shivering bodies. I look at her, really look at her and say, "I love you so much. I will never do that to you again. I promise. I will love you like you've never been loved before the next time I see you."

"Apology accepted again. I know you will never do that ever because that night has been wiped clean of my memories so these memories we made just now can fill that space. I will never forget those over the knee high heel black leather boots and everything that came with them. I love you baby, I always will. And I look forward to being loved like I've never been loved before…"

"Bye Babe."

"Hey, just one thing before you go…"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that riding crop and why?"

"The internet of course!"

"Of course. But why?"

"Well, I had this dream, I'll tell you about it another time. And I guess you never know when someone is going to need an apology or a little dominance," I say with a wink.

"Oh baby, you are one thoughtful girl!"

"I do my best."

"That you do baby, that you do…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Did you enjoy the sequel to "Skype Me!"?_**

**_Do I make this a trilogy?_**


End file.
